harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peverell family
Merge :It's almost the same thing as Peverell brothers. A merge is neccessary.--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:58, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::I agree... The Peverell brothers are, after all, the only members of the Peverell family we know... Seth Cooper 21:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Really? I'd beg to differ. http://harrypotterfamilytree.wikispaces.com/file/view/familytree2.jpg The entire Peverell family includes but not limited to the Weasleys, Blacks, Malfoys, and Potters. -- 02:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::IMHO this page should be called "Peverell." Mafalda Hopkirk 04:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Missed People Missed out people... Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's Husband. & Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus's Brother Family Tree Would the Blacks, Weasleys, etc. really be considered part of the Peverell family? Shouldn't that be limited to those on their line of descent? (i.e., the Gaunts and the Potters) Family Who was the Peverell Brothers' parents?? Who is Ignotus Peverells wife and son?? How was Ignotus related to the Potters?? And how was Cadmus related to the Gaunts?? --Danniesen 26 May 2010 08:24 : We don't know who the brothers' other relatives are other than each other. Ignotus is a distant ancestor of the Potters, and Cadmus is a distant ancestor of the Gaunts. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 06:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Harry related to Voldemort? Which is the Relationship that Harry and Voldemort has? :Very distant cousins. Harry is descended from Ignotus, and Voldemort is descended from his brother Cadmus. It hasn't been specified exactly when the Peverells lived, although it's assumed to be at least several centuries. - Nick O'Demus 18:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::What he said, please remember to sign your posts. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 18:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Which one of the Peverell bothers Voldemort is descended from disputed. Its more likely he is a descendant of Ignotus as Cadmus committed suicide to be with the woman he was going to marry.--Fish need bicycles! 23:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually I think cadmus is the oldest, it was the middle who killed himself. -Tasha :The Gaunts (and, by extension, Voldemort) descended from Cadmus, who was the middle brother (Antioch was the oldest). We need to take into account that The Tale of the Three Brothers is not an actual historical account of the Peverell's lifes: it was written two centuries after the Peverells created the Deathly Hallows, and Beedle the Bard has obviously taken huge poetic license in his work (which is nothing more than a morality tale): Death (clearly the most obvious one), the fact that the Elder Wand was a twig taken from a tree (when in fact it was a wand that had been skillfully crafted by someone, with a core of Threstal tail hair) and, yes, the fact that Cadmus died unmarried/childless. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Test Sorry, I'm testing something. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The problem with the Prevell family... 1) Cadmus pined over his lost love. In no way did they say he already had children. 2) IGNOTUS, however had children.. Muliple. Therefore, it's reasonalbe to assume that both Voldemort and Harry Potter are descended from the third brother. (First son got the ring, second the cloak) reasonable or no? :The problem is that Jo Rowling said that Lord Voldemort is descended from Cadmus Peverell and Rowling's word is law on this Wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC)